Kingdom Memories
by 2506193
Summary: He fills what you lack. CRACK PAIRING. ShiKei. Togainu no Chi is not mine.


**Author's Note :** Well, it's a 2nd person PoV.

**Disclaimer :** Togainu no Chi's character © Nitro+CHiRAL

**Warning : **CRACK PAIRING. Shounen-ai (malexmale)

**Pairing :** ShikixKeisuke

You touch his reddish and soft lips, watching him sleep on the sofa leaning on your shoulder so peacefully. Your blood-red eyes watch over him without any sound. You smile a little when the breeze from the opened window brushes his brown-hair like what you usually do in your free time with him. He's so cute, murmuring Akira's name but you ignore it—he fills the gap in your life, so you've been thinking not to ruin his little dream. Why bother? You ask in your mind every time he shouts his childhood friend's name.

You will lose what you have and finding a replacement is not something easy in this place. Maybe Keisuke is one from a few that suppresses your killing urges. You think that seeing his smiling face is better than the shocked one, although sometimes you tease him by bringing a fresh corpse just to see him fainted on the spot.

It becomes your good memory, another thing he fills from your monotonous life; eat, drink, kill, sleep.

When Keisuke came to your life, you put another thing in your agenda, 'make good memories'.

Do you remember your first laugh when Keisuke tried to make a cake because it was Akira's birthday? You never knew that cook and the cake tastes pretty well although it was too sweet for your tongue, but he said something.

"_Sorry if the cake doesn't go well with your liking, but I know it will taste good because I use love!"_

You laughed—not the laugh that the entire castle could hear your voice, but a silent 'hmph' plus asymmetrical smile.

Everyone in the castle obey you, afraid of goes against you and be killed in a second, you realize that you could kill them. So it was the first time when you came back to the castle and found Keisuke waiting in front of the door and keep shouting about your safety.

"_Why are your clothes covered in blood, are you okay Akira? I've told you not to involve in this kind of thing anymore. I think that you love to see me angry like this!"_

At that time, you only reply with this short sentence:

"…_back off. I could kill you right now."_

After that, you got shocked by his tears running on his tanned cheek.

"_I care about you, Akira! I don't want to let you go this time after being haunted by that recurring nightmare!"_

That's why, if you lose him, you might lose how it feels to be cared by someone that much and only Keisuke could give that thing with pure love.

You don't care even though it was for Akira, your name never exist in his mind. You think it will be okay as long he satisfies the empty part in your heart.

"…hey, Akira."

You stunned for a bit until you realize that Keisuke is awake, rubbing his chestnut-colored eyes and yawn. "What?"

"I've been thinking that you changed a lot, didn't you?" Keisuke pull your hand and touch your palm into his. "I didn't realize that you still could grow up, your hand is bigger than mine now." Keisuke chuckled while you found yourself being struck by an imaginary lightning.

"You're taller than me and your hair is black—" He keeps talking over and over, touching your hair that is far different from Akira's. Realize that the story doesn't go well to your plan; you touch his lips with your finger, telling him to stop.

"Akira… Why are we living here?" He asked his last question.

"… I killed the king, remember?"

Keisuke nod his head. You know telling such a lie is not a problem compared to the hole in your life if he's not around.

You kill yourself just for him.

"It feels nice to be with you, Akira…" Keisuke kiss your cheek for a millisecond, giving you a surprise. When you take a look on his face, he's blushing and smiling.

If good memory is a piece of card, you might have a complete pack of playing cards and you could have more with Keisuke around.

With him, you could create your kingdom memories.

You give a kiss on his lips, realizing that it was your first time doing this to the brunette.

The kiss was…

…warm.


End file.
